Chum Champion
Hearty|Tribe = History Sports Zombie|Traits = None|Abilities = When played: All Plants get -1 . Sports Evolution: Destroy all Plants with 2 or less.|Rarity = Triassic - Legendary|Flavor Text = The Retiarius gladiator was classically armed with a trident, a net, and a 10-day-old fish.}}Chum Champion 'is a triassic legendary zombie card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 5 to play, and has 4 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all Plants -1 when he is played, and his ability destroys each Plant on the field with 2 or less. Statistics * '''Class: '''Hearty * '''Tribes: '''History Sports Zombie * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: When played: '''All Plants get -1 . : Destroy all Plants with 2 or less. * 'Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Legendary Card description ''The Retiarius gladiator was classically armed with a trident, a net, and a 10-day-old fish. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Strength change: 3 → 4 Strategies With For a 5-brain zombie, Chum Champion has both less than average strength and health. This means that while it can destroy a few weak plants, it is not suitable for combat. Its regular ability is a bit underwhelming, giving plants a measly -1 , but it still is enough to destroy a few threats like Captain Cucumber if you also activate its '''Sports Evolution ability. Chum Champion's true value, however, shines when you are confronting a bunch of 3 plants, as you can lower their strength to 2 , which is just the amount of strength needed to be destroyed by its Evolution ability. Examples of them include Snake Grass, Three-Nut, Loco Coco, and Pineclone. It also shines against many nuts (including the two mentioned before), as they usually don't get their strength over 3 . While your opponent can boost these plants to lessen the impact of its normal ability and avoid destruction by its Evolution ability, they usually won't have enough sun for a Berry Angry or Vegetation Mutation right after they play them unless you are facing Solar Flare, which lets you destroy them freely. Unfortunately, Chum Champion's value diminishes against opponents with cards that boost strength, or enough firepower to destroy any sports zombies beforehand. Also, as mentioned before, Chum Champion doesn't have good stats. His low strength makes him vulnerable to Whack-a-Zombie. But Chum Champion's biggest weakness is Onion Rings, who makes all plants immune to its Evolution ability. Due to him being a sports zombie, he can be boosted by Team Mascot and protected by Zombie Coach, although All-Star Zombie is a better 5 zombie than it in terms of stats and traits. Speaking of Zombie Coach, he is a good zombie for Chum Champion's evolution if you play it on the turn before you play Chum Champion, due to its ability. Against Chum Champion is not much of a threat in terms of stats, but its ability can be devastating if you are running a deck focusing on playing many plants with 3 or less, such as Pineclone or nut decks. For Pineclone decks, while you can boost them with Berry Angry, you won't have enough sun to do that on turn 4, and your opponent is able to play Chum Champion before you play Berry Angry on turn 5 due to the turn order. Therefore, holding on playing Pineclone may be better. As for nut decks, unless your hero is Grass Knuckles or Spudow, your defenses will surely be ruined, so it is recommended to have a backup strategy in case of that, if possible. Chum Champion itself can be destroyed by any strong plant, or Whack-a-Zombie. However, the plant in question must have at least 5, because Chum Champion's ability takes away 1. Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:History zombies Category:History cards Category:Sports zombies Category:Sports cards